gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EMS-10 Zudah
The EMS-10 Zudah was a prototype Mobile Suit developed by the Principality of Zeon before the One Year War. It appears in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the Principality of Zeon's race to develop a superior fighting machine, four prototype mobile suits were developed from different engineering companies: one of these was Zimmad's EMS-04 Zudah. It had a good power plant with unprecedented thrust and acceleration. It also adopted a prototype engine known as the Jupiter engine which was based on Zimmad's prototype Mercury engine. However, the suit did have limits: if the engines were overexerted, the suit would overload and break apart. Zeonic Company used this information to outdo the Zudah with their well-known YMS-05 Zaku and successfully marketed the Zaku series. This, however, was not the end of the story. The Zudah was resurrected under the model number EMS-10, with some minor improvements and cosmetic differences. Its left shoulder was refitted with a movable shield that could be swung to the back, and it was equipped with spikes for melee combat. The EMS-10 was said to be fitted with the improved "Saturn" engine, previously used on the MS-09R Rick Dom (though whether this is true or merely propaganda is unknown). A number of new weapons were also added, including all of the existing Zaku weapons, as well as a new 135mm anti-ship rifle. However, despite these improvements, the suit was still prone to breaking apart from overexertion. Armaments ;*M-120A1 120mm Zaku Machine Gun :Also referred to as a "rifle" by Zeon soldiers, Zeonic was contracted to develop this weapon. Its internal development code is "ZMC38III". It can switch between semi-automatic and automatic fire. Although useless against Luna Titanium Alloy, it can still destroy weaker armor material with multiple shots. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on Zudah's waist armor racks, while the gun can be stored on Zudah's calf-mounted hardpoints when not in use. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The same weapon as used by the Zaku type mobile suits, it fires explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. Fed by a 32 rounds magazine, it is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for more firepower. ;*135mm Anti-Ship Rifle :Developed in the early phase of One Year War, the long-barreled 135mm anti-ship rifle is used by various models of Zeon mobile suits for long-range sniping attack against Federation's warships. It fires highly accurate solid rounds which can heavily damage E.F.F.'s Salamis-class cruiser. In firing position, the anti-ship rifle must be held by both MS manipulators to reduce its massive recoils. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like weapon used by the original MS-06 Zaku II, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is relayed through the mobile suit's hand to heat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. The heat hawk can be stored on Zudah's calf-mounted hardpoints when not in use. ;*Shield :Attached to Zudah's left shoulder, it is capable of limited movement and can store two Sturm Fausts, a Flare Launcher, and a pair of foldable spikes for close-quarter combats. :;*Sturm Faust ::A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. :;*Spikes ::Fixed to the front of the shield, these two long spikes swing forward for use in high-speed charging attacks. :;*Flare Launcher ::Zudah's shield can be equipped with a Flare Launcher near the inside tip of the shield. Solid rounds of pyrotechnic rockets can be fired from the Flare Launcher for signalling friendly forces nearby. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield carried on the arm, with the curve of the armor fitting over the mobile suit's hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*Big Gun :A mobile suit-use sniping turret, it is equipped with a powerful, long-range beam cannon. Appears on a customized Gunpla used by Jack in Gundam Build Divers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Forearms :A notable improvement over the original EMS-04 Prototype Zudah, the EMS-10 version features reconstructed arm parts with extendable forearms which are hinged at on respective shoulders. Its purpose is to retrieve weapons being mounted on calf's hardpoints, such as 120mm machine gun and heat hawk, for swift attacks against Federation targets in shortest time possible. ;*Hardpoints :Each of Zudah's outer calf features a hardpoint for mounting spare, hand-held MS-use weapons such as 120mm machine gun, heat hawk, etc. to facilitate versatile attack options. The stored weapons can be retrieved swiftly via Zudah's extendable forearms. History In U.C. 0075, the EMS-04 Zudah competed with the YMS-05A Zaku I for the role of Zeon's mainline mobile suit. The Zudah's performance overwhelmingly surpassed the Zaku I. However, during the official flight test, the Zudah disintegrated midair, and Zaku I won the competition. However, despite this incident, the Zudah's development was not officially halted in order to save the faces of the Zeon officials who backed the project.Mobile Suit Gundam - MS Igloo (databook) In October, U.C. 0079, the EMS-04 was refitted into the EMS-10 Zudah. According to Zimmad, the EMS-10 was equipped with their new Saturn engine, and the structure of the unit itself was overhauled, fixing its previous flaws. However, the true extant of the changes from the EMS-04, if any, was unknown. During the final months of the One Year War, four of these improved Zudahs were issued to the 603rd Technical Evaluation Unit. They were the subject of an extensive Zeon propaganda campaign claiming that these were new "secret weapons" that would demolish the Federation's mobile suits and lead Zeon to victory rather than hastily refitted 3-year-old prototypes. They were used in at least three combat actions: the first one, against a Federation Salamis-class cruiser and several RB-79 Ball units, resulting in the retreat of the Federation forces from intimidation with losses to neither side. However, during a subsequent maneuverability tests conducted with a Musai-class cruiser, a Zudah and its test pilot, 1st Lieutenant Otchinan Shell, were lost due to the supposedly corrected engine overload error. Soon afterwards, the Earth Federation learned the true nature of the Zudah as a propaganda tool from their "friends at Zeon" (referring to Zimmad's business rival, the Zeonic company). As a result, the intimidation factor the Zudah once possessed was lost. On the second operation, the three remaining Zudahs would be piloted by three skilled Zeon pilots, Jean-Luc Duvall, Hideto Washiya, and Monique Cadillac, to help defend the Odessa forces that managed to escape to outer space (most MS that were stationed in Odessa were ground based and lacked the equipment to maneuver or fight in space). After destroying several Balls attacking the defenseless H.L.V.s, the 603rd encountered the Federation's own mobile suit - the RGM-79 GM, for the first time. Duvall quickly destroyed the GM team's leader and taunted the other GMs into chasing after him. During the pursuit, Duvall's Zudah was pushed beyond its limit and about to disintegrate. However, the hastily constructed GMs were revealed to have the exact same flaw, causing their overexerted engines to explode one by one. Having proved the Zudah's superiority, Duvall peacefully accepted his end as his Zudah exploded. The remaining two Zudahs were kept on board of the Jotunheim for defense and saw action during the 603rd's guerrilla attacks on Federation ships being launched from Jaburo as well as in the battle of A Baoa Qu. Both Zudahs survived that battle, although Cpt. Cadillac's Zudah was severely damaged while defending the MA-05Ad Big Rang mobile armor. Variants ;*EMS-10F Zudah F ;*Zudah Jack Custom :Appearing in Gundam Build Divers, it is a customized Zudah Gunpla built and operated by Jack, a member of the 7th Panzer Division. Its backpack and mono-eye sensor are replaced with those from the MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type and features the latter's color scheme. Uses the Big Gun as its main armament. Gallery ems-04.jpg|EMS-04 Zudah Prototype: color art (Front) EMS-04(ZUDAH) back.jpg|EMS-04 Zudah Prototype: color art (Rear) ems-04-igloo.jpg|EMS-04 Zudah Prototype: CG art (Front) EMS-10(ZUDAH) front.jpg|Zudah Equipment Variation 1 EMS-10(ZUDAH) front b.jpg|Zudah Equipment Variation 2 EMS-10(ZUDAH) front c.jpg|Zudah Equipment Variation 3 120mm.gif|120mm Zaku Machine Gun ms-06fz-machinegun.jpg|MMP-80 90mm machine gun Ms-06-zakubazooka.jpg|H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka Ms-06-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust GEXGundamExpress_GMCamouf_135mmAntiShipRifle.jpg|135mm Anti-Ship Rifle ms-14f-knuckleshield.jpg|Knuckle shield GGen Zudah.png|Zudah (G Generation Spirits) GGen Zudah (Commander).png|Zudah Commander Type (G Generation Spirits) Zudah-naochika.jpg|Zudah artwork (1) by Naochika Morishita Zudah-naochika2.jpg|Zudah artwork (2) by Naochika Morishita 0418 event g4jszoka.png|Zudah's promotion on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation zudah2.jpg|Zudah (from Gundam Perfect File) zudah-art.jpg Ems10_p09_ZeonPropaganda_MSIGLOO_HOYW_Episode3.jpg|Zeon's propaganda video of Zudah and test pilot Jean Luc Duvall (from MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War OVA) ems10_p01.jpg|Zudah (Unit I): front view ems10_p02.jpg|Zudah (Unit I): torso close up ems10_p03.jpg|Zudah (Unit I): top-down view inside Jotunheim's hangar ems10_p04.jpg|Zudah (Unit II) armed with 120mm Zaku Machine Gun ems10_p05.jpg|Zudah (Unit II) armed with 280mm Zaku Bazooka ems10_p06.jpg|Zudah (Unit I) with shield-mounted Sturm Faust Ems10_p10_ShieldSpikes_MSIGLOO_HOYW_Episode3.jpg|Zudah (Unit I) attacks with Shield Spikes ems10_p07.jpg|A damaged Zudah (Unit IV/Spare Unit) being flanked by retreating Zeon forces (from Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079) ems10_p08.jpg|Zudah (Unit IV/Spare Unit) with the rescued Oliver May zudahsubflight|Zudah and Base Jabber (from Gundam Build Fighters) Jack (GBD Prologue) 03.png|Zudah Jack Custom Zudah-defeated-GBD.jpg|Jack's Zudah being defeated extreme 2 Zudah.png|Zudah in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 EMS-10 Zudah BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 zudah_01.jpg|As seen in Gundam Battle Operation 2 Manga Hunter of Black Clothes EMS-10 Zudah.jpg|Zudah as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Hunter of Black Clothes Hunter of Black Clothes 001.jpg|Zudah and its pilot Wolfgang (Hunters in Black Clothes) Zudah-0083.jpg Gunpla Gunpla_ems10_144-Resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/144 EMS-10 Zudah resin cast kit (2005): box art Hguc-ems10.jpg|1/144 HGUC EMS-10 Zudah model kit (2006): box art Action Figures MSiA_ems10-I_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "EMS-10 Zudah" (Unit I) (2008): package front view MSiA_ems10-II_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "EMS-10 Zudah" (Unit II) (2008): package front view MSiA_ems10-IV_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "EMS-10 Zudah" (Unit IV/Spare Unit) (2008): package front view Notes & Trivia *The Zudah's backstory was based on the Heinkel He 100, which competed with the Messerschmitt Bf 109 to become the Luftwaffe's main fighter and lost.http://www.msigloo.net/sp/inter06.html *While it is unconfirmed, it is possible that the GM Camouf, a customized Zeon MS employed for false flag operations, is a modified Zudah, although it is also possible that GM Camouf is a heavily refitted Zaku II. Many parts, such as the backpack and external power pipes appear to be from the Zaku. Its mono-eye sensor and tracking mechanism appear to be from the Dom, and its joints appear to be those of a Zudah. References Zuddal.jpg Gundam - Hunter of Black Clothes img000175.jpg External Links *EMS-04 Zudah (Prototype) on MAHQ.net *EMS-10 Zudah on MAHQ.net ja:ヅダ